


The Key

by hunters_retreat



Series: Keeper of Souls [2]
Category: Dark Angel, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Crossover, December Drabble Days, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Alec was more than just the partner Derek could trust to watch his back.A Timestamp from Derek's POV





	

**Author's Note:**

>   Written for [](http://mr-mrs-faxsea.livejournal.com/profile)[mr_mrs_faxsea](http://mr-mrs-faxsea.livejournal.com/)'s prompt of [Keeper of Souls](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/232981.html) (or on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1155369)) Timestamp.   A prompt for my [December Drabble Days](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/539575.html?thread=4027063#t4027063)!  I decided to give a little peek into Derek's POV, since the entire story is from Alec's.  This is just a little bit of his mindset after seeing Alec giving orders to their surprise soldiers.

 

 

Derek didn’t kid himself.  What he felt about Alec was going to lead to trouble.  It was even worse after watching Alec stand tall and proud to take his rightful place in front of the soldiers.

They had hoped the X-6 were conditioned to take orders from an X-5 but until Alec gave them orders they hadn’t actually known.  Now Alec was more than just the partner Derek could trust to watch his back.

Alec was the key to winning the battle.

He was also the key to Derek’s heart and he was terrified to admit it.  Even to himself.


End file.
